Cloverfield 2
The Untitled Cloverfield Sequel is the possible follow up or prequel to the events of Cloverfield. Background Information 2008 At the premiere of the film, Matt Reeves spoke about possibilities on how a sequel will turn out if the film succeeds. According to Reeves, "While we were on set making the film we talked about the possibilities and directions of how a sequel can go. The fun of this movie was that it might not have been the only movie being made that night, there might be another movie! In today's day and age of people filming their lives on their camera phones and Handycams, uploading it to YouTube... That was kind of exciting thinking about that."'Cloverfield' Sequel Talk, Violent Plans! In an interview with comingsoon.net, Reeves states: Reeves also pointed out that the end scene on Coney Island shows something falling into the ocean in the background (pointed out by fans to be in the far right from the view out of the Ferris wheel, a bit left of a boat sitting in the water seen falling just as the camera beeps), but didn't give out details. Producers Bryan Burk and J.J. Abrams also announced their thoughts to Entertainment Weekly about possible sequel(s). According to Bryan Burk, "The creative team has fleshed out an entire backstory which, if we're lucky, we might get to explore in future films"Entertainment Weelkly Magazine, 2008. Also, Abrams states that he did not want to rush into the development of the sequel right away because of the first film's success, instead he wants to create a sequel that is true to the previous film. At the end of January, Matt Reeves entered early talks with Paramount Pictures to direct a sequel to Cloverfield, which would likely be filmed before Reeves's other project, The Invisible Woman. In an interview with IGN, J.J. Abrams stated that they are still in talks with Paramount. Abrams thought that it would be fun to work on something different. Matt Reeves and Drew Goddard have drawn up different stories for the sequel, but Abrams is only considering the idea of continuing Cloverfield. Paramount is still trying to seal the deal for the sequel. In September 2008, when asked by CraveOnline.com what the current status is on Cloverfield 2,J.J Abrams is on the Fringe Abrams stated that at this point, they were still discussing it; however, he still feels reluctant to work on a sequel. In the same interview, Abrams said that they were working on something that "could be kind of cool." When asked if it would take place in a different location, Abrams replied by saying that "it would be a totally different kind of thing but it's too early to talk about."J.J. Abrams talks 'Cloverfield' sequel 2010 In a 2010 interview with Attack of the Show, Abrams had stated that they might abandon the filming style, stating that he and the rest of the crew would like to try something new.J.J. Abrams Talks Cloverfield Sequel According to J. J. Abrams in another interview, he has said "We're talking about it with Paramount still... but the truth is there's another idea that I'd rather do with the same people than do a sequel of Cloverfield." At the San Diego Comic-Con, J.J. Abrams said "There will be a Cloverfield 2...but it won't be a sequel. It will be something "surprising".Cloverfield Clues. 2011 According to Internet Movie Database.com, a "Cloverfield 2" profile was created with a "in development" status alongside a unconfirmed release date of 2014. The profile has since been updated and entitled "Untitled Cloverfield Sequel"Untitled Cloverfield Sequel, bearing no significant production or casting information. In 2011, Matt Reeves stated in an interview with totalfilm.com that the intention was still to produce the Cloverfield sequel, but neither himself or Abrams knew when production would start and that they were still in talks over the story.Reeves: "Well, you are going to see it – we just don’t know when laughs. At the moment we are talking about the story quite a lot. Drew Goddard, who wrote the original, is going to pen the sequel and J.J. Abrams is very much involved. However, the three of us have been so busy that getting the right idea together has been taking a long time." When asked whether or not the film would be in the same "found footage" format: External Links *Cloverfield 2 Blog Category:Rumors and News